


A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [5]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM - Freeform, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Destania introduces Adrian to Biggs, and much to her bosses surprise is not quite what he had expected. Still things seem to mellow well between the territorial leader and the exploring Creator. Although Destania is a little reserved in her judgement still.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt2

A loud rumble echoed within Biggs's personal office, it wasn't a constant noise nor was it a rattle from any kind of machinery. Every so often there was a pause between the rumbles as the sound of air was sucked in just as loudly. The cause? A deeply sleeping Biggs Sans snoring at his desk, his rumble was so strong a couple of the lighter objects on his desk would rattle or shift. The signs of a Being whom has a had a very hard day indeed.

But not hard enough in a certain Cubi's opinion.

“Your boss seems to have his priorities straight,” chuckled an amused Adrian, leaning a little to one side, gauging the size of this individual. If he had any guess it looked like a small child was at the desk, yet somehow he got the feeling there was more to Biggs's appearance than the eye could see. Even his Aura read a little differently.

No longer maintaining her gazelle disguise, Destania, however, was less than amused and shook her head, irritated that her employer was, as always, lazing about somewhere when there were better things to be doing. After all the crap she had been through today the least Biggs could've done was prepared a welcome home gift, or had a decent meal prepared. Hell, even the taste of that fast food junk would be a good stress reliever at this point. She took one of the desk ornaments, a sturdy one, lifted it a foot from the table and then slammed it on the desk with a hard wallop.

The noise woke up Biggs with a startled snap into an upright position and a rapid fire number of intelligible garbles of surprise. Even quicker however was Destania as she leant across the desk and pinched the small ferrets muzzle and lips closed between her fingertip and thumb.

“Biggs, we have a guest,” said Destania with a stern glare, “It would be rude of you not to introduce yourself to them.” The ferret's eyes snapped around a few times as he gauged his surroundings. Slowly she released his mouth and then returned to a standing position motioning to Adrian standing next to her. “May I introduce Biggs Sans, the leader of the Twink Territories.”

Biggs blinked a few times, still processing the shock from his slumber before offering a wide handed wave at the strangely armoured Being, “Hi!” he greeted loudly and then rubbed his eyes in turn, “Ugh, you will have to excuse me, long day at the office.” said Biggs, giving his throat a quick clear, “Welcome back Des-” suddenly the Cubi shot him a threatening glare, “Desiree!” he quickly corrected, although it did little to calm her annoyed expression.

“Desiree?” inquired Adrian cheerfully, “Dee is just the shorthand then.”

“Indeed, and it is not a name I go by often in public.” answered Destania, softening her glare as she glanced to the side, she pondered how long Adrian was going to keep his appearance hidden. Maybe wearing the helmet was just something of a habit.

“Noted in that case.” he nodded.

“Wanna fill me in here, Dee?” asked Biggs, leaning back onto the desk with both arms, his mind still a little fuzzy from his nap. He squinted a little bit when the symbol on Adrian's armour caught the ferret's eye, it wasn't something familiar that he could recall but the shape didn't resemble any creature that was in Furrae, “Nice armour, interesting design on the front.”

“De'ja vu,” said Adrian.

“Biggs, THIS is the result of going into those mountains,” declared Destania leaning to one side and placing a hand on her hip. With the other hand she motioned at Adrian from head to toe as if presenting him to her employer.

“...You're kidding me, right?” said a puzzled Biggs raising an eyebrow at them both, “You found someone clad in armour down there? No weapons, no valuables or dirty secrets or anything?”

Adrian felt slighted now, “Huh, well then, sorry I don't have a handle for you to swing me around on.”

“Believe me if you did, Biggs would likely use you more as a bragging right than a weapon.” chided Destania, slightly miffed at the ferret's reaction too. She had half a mind to toss him through the nearby window if she didn't know any better.

“Oh c'mon Dee, I'd at least paint my face on his armour first.” confessed Biggs, “That is armour right?”

“Man, and for a second I thought having a kid behind the desk was a way of things around here, or did a three hundred pound ego just sit on you,” retorted Adrian. His remark earned him a stifled chuckle from his Cubi travelling companion.

“Ouch, put away the lash,” smirked Biggs, slightly amused by the visitors rather harsh remark, although what was more intriguing was the use of language, 'Man?' that was not a word you heard being used to refer to a male in Furrae, “Guess you don't see too many Beings of my stature, I'm actually in my early twenties.” he said.

“No, seriously, I thought you were twelve for a second there, with the pink hair and everything.”

“...Okay, that's just mean.”

“And here I was just thinking you did not have a sense of humour, Adrian,” chuckled Destania, that was the first genuine thing that had put a smile on her face all night.

“Adrian huh? That's an interesting name,” remarked Biggs, his view focused on the cover that hid his guest's face, “So is the helmet welded on, or do you look like something under there? I'm hoping you look hot.”

Adrian couldn't help let out chuckled mixed with surprise, pointing to himself, “Sorry but I'm not into guys and I don't think you are either.” he said and reached up pressing an area under his chin. The front of the helmet pulsed with a bright white energy and then drew back in a waterfall like motion revealing his head and face.

Destania was surprised to see Adrian was so quick to reveal what he looked like, even to Biggs, without a hint of reluctance. It seemed he had no shame nor had any real desire to blend in. He may find he would change his mind rather soon the longer he survived in Furrae though.

Rather than seem put off or even surprised at seeing Adrian's face, Biggs appeared more intrigued, running a crooked finger along the underside of his own chin. “Well now, it just begs the question... are you a Were, or are you an actual Human Being.”

“I'm a Creator.”

“Excuse me, a what did you say?”

“Sorry I meant to say was, it's a long story.”

“That's what I thought I heard, whelp, I have just the thing here...” said Biggs, enthusiastically spinning his chair around and popping open a mini fridge behind the desk. From it he pulled out a few bottles and slid them onto the table, “Can't have a good story with out a few drinks, may as well get comfy, eh Dee?”

Destania sighed to herself; Biggs was correct, not only was she going to hear part of the story she had already heard but no doubt Biggs would do better in gleaning more information from their new friend. The evening was still young and a couple of drinks couldn't hurt. Rather than take one of the smaller bottles, she instead formed one of her wings into a tendril and claimed a bottle of something more refined from a nearby drinks rack. She then seated herself into a sofa chair pressed against the east wall.

“So then Adrian, if you feel like it, start from the beginning and take a load off,” suggested Biggs, throwing his feet up onto the desk and popping the cap from his beverage with his thumb.

Adrian let out a long sigh, grabbing one of the unusually branded drinks for himself, “Alright then,” he said twisting the cap of the bottle off in a swift motion, “Hope I don't bore you guys too much then.”

 

⁂

 

What started as a few beers turned into a few bottles of wine and a couple bottles of the stronger stuff, this was indeed an overwhelmingly long story. Not all of it was exciting, but the parts that were, fascinated Biggs, although his knowledge of all things obscure was vast, to be one of the first to hear tales of the days even before that was exciting. The most interesting part of it all was the severe lack of magical elements in common life - unless you were one of these Creators, or had the ability to draw out their version of the elements everything else was purely technological.

By the sounds of it, Furrae was at least a couple of decades if not a century behind what his visitor was used to dealing with. Though Biggs had yet to mention that part mind you, Adrian would figure it out on his own no doubt. Much of the evening had withered away into the early hours of the night now, the sun completely set outside now replaced with.

“Two moons?” commented Adrian, having taken to sitting in one of the comfy arm sofas he pulled to the desk. Staring out past Biggs and through the window behind him, two very different coloured moons shared the same night sky, one was smaller than the other suggesting it was farther away in its orbit than its larger cousin.

“Three actually,” corrected Biggs holding up his fingers to show a count, he then let out a quiet belch and quickly cleared his throat, “Three moons orbit Furrae, sometimes you'll see all of them up there usually around the end of the months.” he explained.

“Must be a beautiful sight,” said Adrian glancing over to Destania whom had finished a bottle of wine on her own and relaxed in the sofa chair, eyes closed, asleep. He gathered the day finally caught up to her and figured now was as good as time as any to catch some shut eye. She had been rather silent most of the night too.

“Which ones? The ones in the sky orrrrr the ones down here?” chuckled Biggs.

“Careful, she might get upset if you say that too loudly,” smirked Adrian.

“At least you're a quick learner, you're right about that after all.”

“I get the feeling I'll be learning a lot of things quickly by the way Dee makes things sound.”

Biggs tapped his fingers together, “I'll level with you Adrian, things aren't as bad as they seem, but Furrae does have its moments.” Keeping an assuring smile, he reached out and slid another shot of whiskey to his new drinking buddy, impressed that Adrian could hold his drink very well. He had to wonder if it was another one of those underlying powers helping that was mentioned, and speaking of helping, “But hey, I'm sure it goes with out saying I appreciate you seeing Dee get back safely. I had no idea those Arcanic Devours were still a thing out there.”

Adrian nodded before taking the shot down in one go, “Not like I had a reason to go off alone, besides I feel I owe her more than she probably feels she owes me. I could still be stuck in that damn tube,” he said his tone turning a little dark at the mention of that chamber.

“How DID you wind up in that thing anyway?” asked the ferret, pouring yet another shot and then presenting it to Adrian, however the young looking man simply took the bottle instead to which Biggs shrugged in agreement. Sounded like Adrian needed more of it than himself.

“Severe injuries and wounds...” answered a very lucid Adrian staring down the neck of the bottle he took. He let out a long sigh, “My battle with the Remnant's leader... took a very nasty toll, determination and love probably kept me alive far longer than it should've. I was ready to die knowing what I left behind was a future for my sisters, daughter... friends. But...” he paused and took a long swig from the bottle, the bitter strong taste struck deep to his stomach and he let out a grimace as it sank in, “-Whew- still not strong enough... -cough-. But I guess someone convinced my mother and family to try and save me... lotta good it did.” he grunted then tapped the bottle hard onto the desk.

“Geeze man, sorry,” apologised a sympathetic Biggs, “If it's any consolation I'd thank whoever it was myself, I could've lost an important employee if it wasn't for you.”

“Ah, don't worry about,” waved off a modest Adrian, “What's a few magic eaters and a dragon anyway.” he said with a chuckle.

Wait, what was that last part? “Come again? Did you say a dragon?” said a concerned Biggs raising one eyebrow up. Although he heard it clearly he wanted to make sure Adrian wasn't joshing him in some weird prank first. The Creator nodded to him, far too casually than Biggs would've liked to have seen, now it wasn't uncommon for Dragons to visit the Twinks, but to be a problem directly was concerning.

“Wanted your assistant for some reason, probably because Dee's a Cubi I guess,” explained Adrian, seating himself in his chair more comfortably, “If it wasn't for those bandits and that scry orb I doubt he would've stopped and pressed the issue.”

Biggs rummaged through some papers and checked his cellphone's messages, wondering if there were any reports of a dragon sighted recently in the Twinks. Nothing turned up immediately, “Huh, guess you guys gave it the slip, I don't have any reports listed by my crew.” said the ferret.

“I doubt you will because I had to kill it, left me no choice and I grounded the body,”

“Wait... wait, say that again... slowly...”

“Ug, Adrian kill dragon, left no choice, ug Adrian grounded body so no trace left,” mocked Adrian.

Throwing his phone back on the desk Biggs threw his hands up in the air with a show of shock and amazement on his face, this guy was legitimately telling him he slew a dragon right outside the Twinks. The ferret leader had no idea on what emotion or what question to ask first, or what lead to follow up on to find out if this was going to be a major problem.

“Problem?” asked Adrian.”

“Uh, fuck yeah.” answered Biggs, “But, you said NO body right, as in gone, no evidence?”

“Its common for us Creators to-”

“I'll take that as a yes... okay that's less of a problem then.” jumped in Biggs, leaning against the desk with his arm, placing his chin into the palm. NOW he knew why Destania brought Adrian back here, it wasn't for his looks, his charm or his technology. Wait... could this potentially be the plan B she was reluctant to agree upon? “Okay, Adrian, killing a Dragon in Furrae... is kind of a big thing especially when you're not another dragon or something of similar power.”

Adrian blinked at the ferret, “Uh, you remember the part I said Creators were guardians of Mana and the wielder of the planets elements?” he asked.

Biggs flustered his arms around, “I remember what you said, but only myself and Dee know about you right now. If this gets out to other dragons you might just find yourself having nearly every dragon on your ass just because.” he explained, motioning out to the armoured man with a sense of urgency- this was something he felt the guy HAD to learn ASAP. “I dunno what dragons were like back in your time dude, but they don't like it when something smaller than them are more powerful than they are.”

“Not my problem, I gave the guy a choice and he didn't walk,” said a deadly serious Adrian looking at Biggs over the top of the bottle of whiskey. He took a short gulp from the contents, “I have the forces of Nature behind me to help protect the world they live on from threats, my duty is to ensure the flow is not disrupted or abused. But it's not in my nature to let friends get hurt, or worse.”

Oh lovely, the dragons were certainly going to respond to that very well. Still, with no evidence of the dead dragon one would assume a lot of things at this point. Unless there was a witness too, but that was unlikely. “Just, be careful with that kind of talk, at least until you know what your dealing with in Furrae, yeah?” said Biggs with a gentle wave of his hand as a warning gesture. At least Adrian was willing to listen to reason as the man nodded in acknowledgement and reiterated his self-defence claim. Too bad the Dragons weren't going to be willing to see it that way. Biggs relaxed himself into his chair and put his feet up onto the desk, “So, trouble aside, again thanks for bringing Dee home, what are you planning to do now? I got some jobs that need doing if you're interested? I pay well.” he suggested.

“Not really, no offence Biggs but working for cash is the last thing on my mind,” declined Adrian as he gazed out to the window looking at the horizon. The world looked vast, and appeared much larger than he remembered, perhaps because there were far less built up areas and more rural countryside than he was used to now. “What I need to do is figure out where the hell I am...” he remarked.

“Perfect then!” exclaimed Biggs snapping his fingers before diving into one of his desk draws, “Then you can do both, a job, and some exploring if you like eh?” From the drawer he pulled out a small handheld tablet and pushed it towards Adrian, “Here's a map of the surrounding area, a couple of good places to visit, and all I need is just an update on the local economies. Trade stuff y'know.”

“Huh, Furrae has some weird jumps in technology,” commented Adrian with a raised eyebrow, he took the tablet and then presented his own computer PDA from one of his storage units. Placing them side by side he tested the compatibility and was strangely surprised to find many of the same functions and signals were largely similar. Fortunately the system's OS was able to make heads or tails of the alien code, it took a while but eventually it adapted enough to register. He waited a brief moment before returning Biggs's computer back to him, “Here, I won't need this. I copied the maps onto my own device, there was enough compatibility that my system was able to fill in the blanks.”

“Neato, that makes things easier for you then,” agreed Biggs, returning the device back to the drawer he pulled it from, “Hey I really recommend you stopping at the Lost Lake Inn first, good place, great food, great eye candy if you know what I mean.” he hinted with a wink, “Just watch out for her mallet.”

“O...kay,” shrugged Adrian. Regardless, an Inn would be a good place to start, if it was anything like he imagined it would be a place of stories, information and rumours. Somewhere he could orientate himself perhaps before moving onto somewhere larger such as a city. And perhaps running a small errand would be a good way to interact with the local populaces. He stood from his chair and pocketed the computer, “Well, I guess this should take me a few days to round out this list.”

“I mean it, stop at Lost Lake first, say hi to my sister if you see her. You don't want to wait til morning?” Biggs asked, remembering what time of day it was right now.

“Night, day, makes no difference to me,” assured Adrian restoring his helmet back to its protective function from the collar of his armour. He turned his torso to Destania, still fast asleep, “Dee going to be okay? She seemed to take almost losing to those things pretty hard.”

“She'll be fine, she's a tough old girl, she just has a lot of pride.” said Biggs with a wave of his hand in the air, side to side to wave off the Creator's worries. “Try not to cause too much trouble out there, come back soon y'hear, might be able to hook you up with a pad.”

“Thanks Biggs, appreciate it.” nodded Adrian and then made his way out of the office and out of sight.

Biggs waited patiently with a small smile, listening to the sound of Adrian's boots step across the floorboards and eventually out of hearing range. Then the distant snap of a door lock, twice, signalling he had left the premises. The ferret had no doubt he would be seeing more of Adrian again, if not soon again. Pulling over a few sheets of paper from a nearby pile, he figured now was a good time to finish up some loose ends.

A sudden slam rocked his desk from the other side however, sending a few objects on the table rattling around or even off the sides. The loss of his desk tools and decorations didn't seem to bother him however as he merely said, “Good job faking the whole sleep thing, guess he doesn't know you don't actually need to sleep in the first place huh, Destania.” said Biggs, glancing up at the irate cubi, she shot him a glare that could freeze even the sturdiest of hearts in place, a stare he was used to.

“What are you thinking!?” she blasted out at him across the table, “You're sending him to Lost Lake Inn! You really trust him that much already!?”

“Wow, geeze Dee, guy kills a dragon and saves your life... and you're still weary of him?”

“Others have done much kinder things and still betrayed me- US. He has done nothing to warrant any real trust, and here you are sending him to the very place my SON is at.” growled Destania, feeling betrayed, her nails scratched along the wood table causing some marks.

“Ugh, really Dee, my desk again...” groaned Biggs, watching his favourite work space become a target for her aggression and tantrums yet again. He tapped his knuckles near her hands and she threw them up releasing the edge of the table. “The guy offed a dragon for you, I figured that would've been something.”

“A whelp, a youngling hardly the power of its larger cousins,” declared Destania turning her back on him, “The idiot threw himself against a threat he had idea how powerful it was and he-”

“Came out on top by the sounds of it,” interjected Biggs, “Look Dee, don't trust him all you like, that's fine I'm not asking you to. Really I don't see what the problem is either, did you tell him about your kids?”

“No, I would not be so stupid.”

“And he doesn't know your real name or clan?”

“Neither.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

“He saw my clan mark.”

“...So?”

“SO!?” she turned back to Biggs and slammed a hand onto the table again making Biggs sigh, “That was more than he should have seen!”

“Dee, you're being paranoid,” said Biggs, putting on a stern tone. He held up one hand at her, a sign to give it a rest, “The guy's in a strange world, lost, with no idea what to do with himself. He chose YOU over a dragon, that must account for something right now. So chill out and let the guy look around for a bit, he'll be back in a few days I guarantee it.”

“What makes you so sure, Biggs?”

“Because the way he's making it sound, he owes you big time.”

Destania grunted and shook her head at him folding her arms, “That debt may not be so valid if he discovers our plans for the Dragon race either.” she returned.

That was perhaps the only good point the Cubi had brought up in this exchange so far, killing off a whole race wasn't exactly a very well liked practice to begin with. Certainly not by the race they were targeting, then again, the dragon race wasn't universally liked either. But there were exceptions. Biggs rubbed his head, trying to put his thoughts back onto the rails. “Alright Dee, I'm not saying I trust him completely either, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. You never know, after tonight we'll never see him again anyway. Which would be a shame, y'know?”

“I would suggest doing more research into those records your archivists unearthed,” suggested Destania letting her arms fall down to her hips, “Clearly what they discovered was far more than the simple descriptions they provided you to start with.”

Biggs nodded, “Mm, you have a point, I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, just relax okay?”

Destania was already on her way out of the office, whether or not she heard him was debatable but at least she wasn't tearing up the place along the way. Which was always a plus. Biggs had to admit now, the next few days were going to be interesting to say the least, and was sure Adrian would return once his little task was complete. Though to be fair, he didn't need those reports, he just wanted to see if he would come back after a little trip around the local areas.

Time would tell...

 


End file.
